The inflatable light-concentrating mirror in accordance with the invention is a device for concentrating electromagnetic radiation such as radiation from the sun on a focal line. There is a number of patents existing, which refer to inflatable mirrors. And all inventions of inflatable mirrors which are intended to be used in the field of solar power generation show a number of disadvantages, which disqualify them for an economical and reliable long term application for power generation.
Therefore it was the goal of this invention to develop an inflatable mirror which meets all requirements for an economical and reliable longterm use: low wind drag coefficient, high stability, UV-resistance, economical to build, to assemble and to service, favourable distribution of forces, a constant and precise control and adjustment of the air pressure in the air or gas enclosed in the inflatable mirror, prevention of condensation and pollution on the inside of the mirror etc.